1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beer dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beer keg tap apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective pressurizing and dispensing of beer relative to a beer keg structure.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Typical beer keg dispensing structure employs a housing including a pump member arranged to pressurize a beer keg underlying the pump when the pump structure is mounted to the beer keg. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a compressed gas canister arranged for selective puncturing of the canister to project compressed gas into the beer keg for the pressurizing and dispensing of beer from the associated beer keg structure. A beer keg arrangement of typical construction utilized in the prior art is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,831 with a beer keg tap structure as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,444.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved beer keg tap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.